Evangelion Reservations
by tedness
Summary: A story revolving around the social issues that affect the characters, filled with angst, drama, a touch of romance, and the occasional WAFF.


Rain. Nothing but endless rain for six days straight. There has been no Angel activity for several weeks and the EVA units are on standby, giving the pilots a much-needed mental and physical reprieve from their duties. The rest of the NERV faculty are on full alert, including Misato who was called in to deal with an operations timetable SNAFU, leaving the second and third children to themselves.

Asuka flipped through the channels searching for some post-Second Impact programming with little success. She let out a deep sigh and looked out the window into the sheets of rain. "Scheiße, when will this rain stop? Argh, and why did Kaji have to be in Kyoto?! There's nothing to do!" She turned off the TV and hopped up, semi-gracefully and stiff from lying there so long. She stretched and knocked on Shinji's door, flinging it open before he could respond. "Hey Ikari-" she quickly cut herself off when she saw Shinji standing there half-naked, frantically trying to pull his pants up. Her face went pale and almost instantly to a bright red. "Just what in the hell were you doing in here?!" She glared at him with a feeling of disgust.

Shinji stuttered and managed to get out a response, "It...it's not what you think, Asuka! I...was cold and needed some warmer clothes, so...so I-" She cut him off with an outburst of laughter. He was now blushing from ear to ear, waiting for Asuka to leave, which seemed to last an eternity. She finally left, cackling and carelessly slamming his door shut. Shinji let out a deep sigh of relief as his face returned to the usual semi-pale complextion, and he finished dressing. From the next room he could hear Asuka still laughing. "...She demands so much privacy for herself but doesn't give others any of their own. I don't think I'll ever understand Soryu." When he slid open the door he was greeted by Asuka who burst out laughing again, right in his face. "..." He sent her his equivalence of an evil glare, which only prompted her to laugh harder, and walked past her nonchalantly. Abruptly Asuka stopped laughing, flabbergasted that he didn't say anything. The feeling of being unnoticed quickly came over Asuka and her mood changed to a resentful one.

"Ikari!" Asuka vainly attempted to get his attention but Shinji didn't react. She clenched her fists and stormed after him, stepping in front and blocking his path. He looked at her inquisitively, with a seemingly innocent facial expression. "Why did you ignore me like that?! I can't stand it when you do that! I can't stand YOU!" She was ready to slap him but was restrained by his words.

"Gomenasai."

"You baka, why do you always apologize? Why are you always saying that?" Her tone and expression were of a mixed loathing and loving one. There was a pause, and the only sounds that could be heard were the raindrops falling outside and the occasional breath from either of them.

"Anno, I'm gonna go make dinner now." Shinji broke the awkward moment with this and proceeded past her. Asuka stood there, lost in thought, not noticing the time passing or Shinji calling her to the table. He put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of the entranced state. "Asuka?"

In the past when he had even gotten near her, the feeling of disgust and hatred would come over her. But now with all that has happened, and Kaji's absence, she was beginning to realize something. This time his touch felt warm, almost inviting, and very calming - like nothing before. She now realized that no matter how much she flaunted herself at Kaji, his touch always felt cold. She didn't want to believe it, because she thought that she had loved Kaji. However, since she had arrived in Japan, things had been different for her. Shinji's touch - his very presence - always felt right.

"I said dinner was ready. It's getting cold."

The two sat through dinnernot saying a word to eachother, barely noticing PenPen travelling between rooms, occasionally pausing to ponder what was goin on between the two. When she had finished, Asuka said something she hadn't ever said since living with Shinji, "Itakdakimasu." Surprised by this gesture of gratitude, Shinji remained speechless as Asuka got up from the table and went back into the living room.

After cleaning up, Shinji joined Asuka, who was reading a magazine. He sat on the floor, maintaining distance between himself and her, and put on his headphones. He was still perplexed by her earlier comment. Asuka put down her magazine and looked up at him. "Ikari, are you afraid of me?"

"N...nani? Why are you asking something like that?" Asuka quickly put up her guard so as not to arrouse suspicion. "It's not like I care or anything. I'm just curious."

Shinji looked at her, his SDAT on pause, not sure how to answer the question. She did scare him at times, but as many times as she had, she'd impressed him with her personality.


End file.
